Look Past These Scars
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin was in the war, when she died. She went to the Soul Society with only one functioning arm. Can her boyfrined still love her though she is slightly different. M FOR A REASON


Ichigo bit his lip putting his phone down. He just got the worst sort of news he could receive. It began to scratch at him, in his throat till he was weeping softly. He was a captain, but he still had to cry. He felt that bit better when doing so.

The ginger captain walked into the captains meeting, with tears still running down his face. A lot of the captains were busy and it was only the 2nd, 4th, 5th 6th, 8th, and the 13th that remained. Most captains were in Hueco Mundo, killing hollows.

The person in charge was the 8th captain as the 1st was seriously ill. He looked at the weeping 5th captain. He walked over embracing him softly. He had known Ichigo for a while. He knew how strong he was and how he did hide emotions, but something really bad must have happened.

"What happened," he asked. Ichigo closed his eyes trying not to say what he had to say, but he couldn't run away.

"My sister died," he held Shunsui allowing the tears to fall. The older male ran circles in his back until he had calmed down, then began the meeting.

The meeting ended hours later.

Everyone was talking to Ichigo, when the door opened. A female walked in. Long black hair was covering her face. She wore a light brown, sandy almost, jacket as well as trousers that matched the jacket. She wore very large clunky boots and had a something strapped to her back. The female walked over with sadness. She looked up to Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped as he saw his sister. His dead sister. He went to touch her arm but she refused it. She shook her head before taking her jacket off. Everyone gasped at the sight of a metal arm. Ichigo patted his sisters head then looked at her face. Once her hair was completly out of the way.

She had an eyepatch over her right eye and a scar that continued down. Ichigo kissed his sister forehead. "Karin Kurosaki?" A voice asked. The girl turned to see a male with dark hair. He had a sort of clasp in his hair that had sort of three dents. She watched as he bowed to her and took her good left arm. He kissed it softly then smiled at her.

"I am Byakuya Kuchki. I wanted to praise you for being the youngest female to become a captain in the army. Congradulations," he smiled at her, which was a lovely sight to see. The girl nodded then put a hand on her knee as she felt agonising pain come from it.

"Will you tell me about your expierence?" The girl nodded.

"I went to cadets when i was at the age of 12 and did the fitness training there. I was recognised and was put into training with everyone else. During then i was studying how to become a surgeon slash doctor," she began. A few other people came over and began to listened.

"I left home when i was 17 and went to fight in the war. It has been three years since I left home. It was sunny. Me and my squad were devising a plan when i heard a sound, it was then that i noticed it was a bomb coming. I got all my squad out and we ran, but i didn't make it," the girl began to shake viciously remembering everything that had happened. Tears were falling from her left eye as she continued.

"I could hear them. I could hear my squad, screaming for me to hurry. I tried. I tried to run. I really did. I wanted it to be a miracle, that no one died. I could see their faces. They were scared. They could see the bomb. It was like it was..in slow motion. I turned...i saw this large flame engulfing me. I was caught in the flame. My right eye was scorched from the flame and was burnt. My arm and leg were scortched until they fell off. My team knew nothing off medical, and i could no longer breath. To tell them. To tell them, how to save me. I tried. I really did. But...," Karin stopped as more tears fell down her face. The female put her jacket on and turned to see a certain white haired captain.

The girl wiped her tears and ran over to him. He raised her up and planted his lips firmally against hers. Karin moaned into the kiss enjoying every second of being next to that person. The 8th captain laughed before addressing the smooching couple.

"Welcome back, Toshiro," the said male waved his hand but put it back to the back of Karin's head pulling her in close to him. "How did it go," the male gave a thumbs up not leaving the girl he loved, lips.

"Are you going to be finding a room soon before you devour her?" This time Karin gave the 8th captain and thumbs up before the two broke apart and disappered from the room.

The two ended back at Toshiro's room. He was trying to get his bedroom door open,but he was finding it very difficult. He pushed Karin onto the bed and took of her brown jacket. When he saw the metal arm, he pulled away to look at her. He shook his head and gently removed her eye piece. He placed it on his side table then began to pull her trousers off. What he saw he was almost scared.

The girl had one metal leg. It started at her right hip. She also had on her left side a prosthetic knee down. He backed away slowly then shook his head. 'Look past the scars. That is still your Karin,' he told himself. He laughed as Karin sat up and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Take me. I have been wanting this for so darn long. Please," Toshiro nodded then allowed Karin to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his neck then opened her legs wider. The 10th captain tilted his head back, giving her more access to his sensitive neck.

Toshiro looked to Karins beautiful face as he felt something cold on the back of his neck. The female stopped once she saw his expression. The white haired male felt something cold on his chest. He picked up Karins face and looked into her eyes that had tears fall into his chest.

"I love you. I don't mind. I seriously don't care," he took her metal hand and placed it onto his cheek. He watched as she slowly trailed her hand down to his trousers. She pulled them down and softly rubbed her hands against his growing erection.

Toshiro felt her hand freeze so he looked at her with some confuison. She picked up her hand with the other and put it onto his shoulder. "It won't move," Toshiro kissed her cheek then gently pushed her onto her back. He pulled his boxers off then laughed as Karin switched their positions. She slowly moved down his body till she was at his dick. She put her lips to it then hummed against is softly. She then engulfed the whole dick into her mouth.

"Wow," Toshiro could only manage out as she slowly sucked on his long length. Toshiro swapped sides then kissed Karin passionately on the lips. He pulled her pants of her then alined himself up with her womanhood.

Slowly he entered her, feeling her hot carven getting tighter as he did so. "Relax yourself," he demanded. The girl finally did so and put her good arm around his neck. He slowly moved his hips against hers.

He bent down and nibbled on her left nipple, the girl moaned against her. He began to thrust harder into her, feeling her walls tighten around his shaft. He could feel her breathing against his ear. It was harsh and she was really trying to contain her moans.

"Let me hear you," the girl moaned against him, panting heavily. She was finally in a state of bliss, after all this time. Losing her limbs, she thought she had lost everything as she lost her knee. She thought that she was useless.

It took her a while until she found confidence in herself, and that was due to her squad. They stayed by her side as her fake knee was hooked up to her nerves. They gave her the confidence that she needed.

Now, she felt so much better that the person she loved was making love to her, though she only had one arm that was completely hers, she still had someone making love to her like, she was still fully functioning. Slowly tears fell down her face.

Toshiro stopped then looked at the tears that were falling down her face, "Karin, are you okay? Does it hurt that much? Should I stop?" Karin shook her head then thrusted her hips upwards. Toshiro continued to thrust into her as the tears kept rolling down her face.

"I'm so happy. That's why I am crying," Toshiro kissed her then picked in the pace. Karin was panting heavily, moaning her lovers name. Toshiro was moaning Karins name as the two connected together, in body and soul.

* * *

Karin lay next to him, her arm wrapped around his naked chest. Toshiro kissed the top of her head then took her hand. He kissed the none metal hand then gently kissed her nose.

"Karin, you are beautiful. So you have a couple of missing limbs. That is nothing. You're still there. You are still the same person to me," Karin kissed his lips softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep against his secure chest.

**Random M. Hope you liked. Reviews are always nice.**


End file.
